


Wait For Life

by anglmukhii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friends to Lovers, I honestly have no idea what to tag this without spoiling too much, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Yuri's a sad boy, but Beka's a good friend/boyfriend, possible future smut???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglmukhii/pseuds/anglmukhii
Summary: It was supposed to be a study break, but something led Otabek up to the mountains that day, tugging him forward despite his senses screaming at him to turn back. Once he found what it was, he was glad that he didn’t...





	Wait For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The product of at least 3 months worth of planning. This is probably one of the angstiest things my brain's conjured up, but hope you enjoy! Special thanks to [EllieDoll](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieDoll) for editing and helping me with this!

Otabek’s attention had been glued to his textbook, but at this point his eyes were just moving along the page without absorbing any of the words. His brain had turned to mush, but this is what he got for choosing to double major in engineering and music. His parents had warned against it, same with his friends. He still went for it and now he was suffering the consequences. It was only his first semester, but he could already feel the pressure set in. 

His suffering was his own doing, so he absolutely could not complain. 

There was no benefit in continuing to sit around and pretending to study so he slammed his textbook shut and groaned before getting up. He didn’t have work and the night was still young. There was so much to do around campus and the college town he resided in. He could go and hit up a club with J.J. and Leo, that was always fun. He could do that, but he wasn’t in the mood to be in a room full of drunk twenty-something year olds grinding up against him. 

He glanced over at the counter where his keys sat. He had returned from class hours before but never bothered to put away his keys. Now, they seemed to be calling out to him. Without a second thought, he grabbed them and his leather jacket. Perhaps a ride out in the cool, early autumn air would help. 

The hum of his bike was a sound he took great comfort in, he didn’t want to think of anything else at the moment. Riding through stoplight after stoplight, he found himself leaving campus. One road would lead him to the beach, another went inland, but the road he decided to take led him up to the mountains. He’d never been on this road before. People rarely ventured into the mountains so late at night, even the main road. They were high, winding, and treacherous. Otabek didn’t care. It wasn’t that he was an adrenaline junkie, he just needed to get away for an hour or two to get his focus back. Also, it felt as if the mountains were calling out to him. He rode along the main road for a while, a few cars passed him along the way. The surrounding lights were dim. He wouldn’t venture too far but then something seemed to catch his attention, an offshoot of the road it seemed. 

He knew better than to go off somewhere he wasn’t familiar with, but once again it seemed to be calling out to him. This could either be a terrible idea that would lead him into possible danger or possible discovery. He would take that risk. He might as well. What was life without a little bit of danger, right? 

It was as though the road hadn’t been maintained in quite sometime. The concrete had cracks and weeds had grown. It really seemed like no one had been here in decades. He ignored the sinking feeling in his gut as he ventured forward. He had to rely on his headlights because this stretch of road had no streetlights. It was creepy, not even the moonlight could be seen overhead. The trees seemed to be leaning in, creating a sort of archway. It really felt like he’d been on this road for hours. The part of his brain with sense told him to turn back, but something was tugging him forward. 

He wondered why this offshoot still existed if it hadn’t been maintained. It seemed like his motorcycle was the first vehicle in decades to venture onto this road. He wasn’t superstitious and he wasn’t paranoid either. He wasn’t expecting a ghost or serial killer to jump at him. Still, there was something eerie. Against his better judgment, he kept going.

Eventually he saw a bit of light coming from the distance, indicating the end of the archway. It grew closer and he could see the city lights beyond them. It wasn’t a spectacular view, he could tell that much even from a distance. The sooner he got there, the sooner he could turn around and ride back. He didn’t want to be here too long, but something definitely felt off. The air around him grew cold. It made sense that there’d be a snap in the air this time of year, but this wasn’t a normal chill. Otabek couldn’t quite place his finger on it, but there was something ominous. That’s it, he was turning back. 

He had gotten close enough to where he could see that there was a cliff up ahead, that was fine with him. He wasn’t about to ride off of it. 

He stopped himself from turning the bike around when he saw that he wasn’t alone there. There was someone else, on the edge of the cliff. Man or woman, he didn’t know,, it was hard to tell. Instead of turning around, he ventured forward cautiously. As he drew nearer, he could see the finer details. The person had blonde hair that grazed their shoulders and what seemed to be an overgrown t-shirt. Or maybe it was a nightshirt. Did anyone actually wear those anymore? 

Based on that, Otabek could tell something was definitely off. He wasn’t stupid enough to assume that this person was here to admire the view. They were standing too close to the edge. Actually, it looked like he was steadily leaning over. 

In horror, Otabek didn’t even think before calling out, “HEY!” 

The person turned around, green eyes wide, strands of hair blowing in their face. The look of shock quickly melted into that of irritation. Even from several feet away, he could feel the piercing green eyes boring into his skull. It sent an uncomfortable shiver down his spine. 

“What the hell do you want, asshole?” he growled out. 

Otabek was taken aback by the uncalled for rudeness, but he kept his composure. Was this boy serious? 

“Were you...about to jump?” he asked, in all seriousness. 

The boy scoffed, “None of your business, leave me alone.” 

Yeah, fat chance. 

“It is my business if I see someone wanting to end their life. I’m not going anywhere,” he responded, getting off of the vehicle and inching carefully towards the boy. 

The boy’s eyes widened a second time but the scowl remained ever present on his face. 

“Just leave me alone,” he tried again one more time. 

“No, I’m not going anywhere until and unless you say that you won’t jump,” Otabek held steady. 

“Don’t come any closer, you creep!” he cried out, noticing that Otabek was only a few feet away now. He stepped backwards, seemingly forgetting that there was a cliff and he lost his footing. A gasp followed and the boy’s eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the inevitable impact. 

Otabek hadn’t been blessed with fast reflexes, but the adrenaline had kicked in and he lunged forward without a chance to think. He grabbed onto the boy’s wrist so fast, it surprised both of them. He pulled the boy up and away from the cliff. 

He wasn’t expecting words of gratitude or anything, but he sure as hell wasn’t expecting the fist that had just connected with his cheek. He stumbled back a couple of feet, staring in shock at the clearly pissed off boy. 

“What the hell’s your problem? Why do you care so much if I jump or not? You don’t know me! It’s my life and if I want to end it, I will!” he barked at him, angry tears gathering in his eyes. 

Otabek looked at him incredulously. He was so young. There was so much life ahead of him, why would he just want to end it? 

“I don’t have to know you. You’re a human being. And you’re young. You have so much to look forward to. And your family, have you thought about them?” he kept his cool, hoping his calm would bring the boy to his senses. 

He regretted it then because the boy’s scowl changed into a mask of pain. 

“I don’t have a family,” he said, his voice dropping several octaves. 

Otabek found himself frowning. He didn’t have a family? How could that be? 

“No family? Parents? Siblings?” he asked, feeling stupid in doing so. 

“None of your business! Go away!” he was back to yelling, but he was shaking now with tears cascading down his face. 

If anything, the boy was more sad than angry in that moment. 

They didn’t say anything for a moment. Otabek watched helplessly as the boy try and regain his composure. 

“What’s your name?” he finally asked, hoping to divert the subject as well as the boy’s thoughts of jumping. 

The boy snapped his head up, a look of “are you actually serious right now?” written all over his face. 

“Why do you want to know?” 

Otabek shrugged, “I was just curious.” 

He didn’t respond for a good moment, a look of uncertainty painted across his features. 

“Yuri,” he finally said.

The wind blew past them at that moment. As he was in nothing but an oversized nightshirt, he was shivering. He wrapped his arms around himself, shielding his body from the cold. Otabek thought he looked so fragile then, as if the next gust of wind would shatter him into tiny pieces. He didn’t really have to think twice before taking off his jacket and walking towards Yuri. Wrapping it gently around the smaller boy’s delicate frame, Otabek could truly see the boy’s plight. Yuri turned his head to see the leathery material around himself, but didn’t protest. 

Otabek side stepped to give him some space before extending his hand out, “I’m Otabek.” 

Yuri stared at his hand for a good long while, looking as though he was debating whether or not to take it. 

“Why?” he asked. 

Otabek brows came together in confusion, “Why what?” 

“I punched you in the face two minutes ago, I’ve been nothing but an asshole to you, and you offer me your jacket? What’s your deal?” he questioned, sounding more cautious if anything. 

At this, Otabek found himself sighing for the hundredth time that night. He understood why the boy was being careful, but he had explained himself. He was patient, but he didn’t particularly like to explain himself. 

“I guess…” he paused, thinking of the right words. Judging from how guarded Yuri looked, the next thing out of his mouth would determine whether or not he’d trust him. 

“I guess you just look like you could use a friend.” 

Yikes, that didn’t come out the way he intended. And surely enough, Yuri took it the wrong way. 

“I don’t need any friends. I don’t need your damn pity! So if you think-” 

“I don’t pity you,” Otabek cut in. “I don’t pity you at all.” 

Yuri scoffed, “Sure you don’t. Look, I don’t need you. I’m not some fragile doll.” 

“I don’t think that at all. I can tell you’ve been through hell, like a soldier who has seen the worst of war. It’s in your eyes,” he answered earnestly. It was true. While he looked fragile in his current state, his eyes conveyed everything. He wasn’t a doll. He was a soldier. 

Yuri gaped at him, a small blush appearing across his face at the compliment, “A soldier?” 

“Yeah, your eyes, they’re the eyes of a soldier,” Otabek said, keeping a completely straight face. He wasn’t going to beat around the bush with this one. 

The younger boy’s blush deepened, he appeared to be speechless. No one had ever said that about him, he supposed. 

“So...are you going to become friends with me or not?” he asked, his hand still extended. 

Yuri was still speechless, another gust of wind blew past them. This time, however, he actually decided to take Otabek’s hand. It was settled. 

Otabek realizing that he had been holding his breath in, released it. 

“So...uh…” Yuri mumbled, unsure of where to go from there. 

“Where do you live? I’ll take you there, it’s late,” Otabek offered. 

Yuri was silent then, staring down at his feet. Otabek recalled that he had said that he had no family, but surely he had somewhere to go, right? 

“I don’t have a home anymore. My grandpa just died and...I can’t go back there,” he whispered. 

The tears were running down his face once again, but his face was completely devoid of emotion. The amount of pain this boy had been through, Otabek couldn’t even begin to imagine. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said softly. 

“I really didn’t think anyone who cared about me was left, so I decided to go be with them,” Yuri confessed. 

Otabek said nothing, but looked sadly down at him. Never in his life had he heard something so heartbreaking. To be driven to the point of such loneliness that he didn’t see a point to life anymore. 

“How old are you, Yuri?” he asked. 

“16,” the reply came almost immediately. 

“And your parents, are they...you know…?” he asked, deciding not to say the word out loud. 

“Yeah, when I was very young. I don’t remember them. My grandpa was all I had,” he looked back at him, willingly answering the questions he had refused to answer just minutes earlier. 

“You really have no place to go?” he wanted to confirm one more time. If he truly had nowhere to go, Otabek could help him. Because he was a minor, he would go into the system. Not a very pleasant alternative if the stories Otabek had heard were anything to go by. 

“I have a place...you could stay there. For a while of course, until you’re able to stand on your own two feet, of course,” he offered, wording himself carefully. 

Yuri stared into his eyes at the question before moving his eyes along Otabek’s face, looking for traces of lying. He found none. 

“If you’re serious about that, sure. But only until I can be on my own. I’m not some charity case,” he agreed, adding the last part in with a hint of defensiveness. 

“Of course not,” Otabek mumbled, turning around, allowing Yuri to take a look at their ride home. 

Yuri’s brows came together as he cautiously approached the vehicle. It was as if he’d never seen a motorcycle before. Otabek gently tossed him the spare helmet, before settling down on the bike. 

He turned around to see Yuri standing there wearing a mask of uncertainty. 

“Are you coming or not?” he asked. 

Yuri swallowed hard before questioning, “Is it safe?” 

Though he didn’t show it, Otabek found the question amusing. It wasn’t the first time someone had asked that. He supposed it looked dangerous to someone who’d never been on one. 

“You’re safe, I promise,” he reassured, patting the seat behind him. 

Yuri still wasn’t convinced, but he got on anyway. 

“Okay, just grab onto me, don’t let go,” he instructed. He felt Yuri’s arms wrap around him tightly. He smiled to himself at this. 

He started up the engine before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out to see what it was, only to softly groan at the message. It was J.J. asking if he wanted to go clubbing with him and Leo. He quickly typed his response, apologizing and saying that he had plans. 

“What’s that?” Yuri asked, peeking over his shoulder. 

“What’s what?” Otabek hit send before looking back at him. 

“That thing in your hand,” he answered, genuinely curious. 

“My...iPhone?” Otabek held up the phone so that Yuri could see it. He refused to believe that Yuri hadn’t seen an iPhone before. 

Yuri’s face was blank, “What’s an iPhone?” 

Otabek blinked at that. He couldn’t be serious. Who didn’t know what an iPhone was in this day and age? Except he was. Yuri was being completely serious. 

“It’s a...phone?” Otabek wasn’t sure if there was a better way to put it. 

“Oh. I’ve never seen a phone like that before,” he shrugged before dropping the subject. He looked like he still had questions, but he looked like he was about to pass out. Otabek knew he had to get back to his place before that. 

“Try staying awake okay?” Otabek requested as they took off. 

“Hmm,” was all he got in response.

As they rode off, through the archway of trees and back onto the main highway, Otabek noticed something. The ominous chill had disappeared, replaced instead with a pleasant sort of warmth. How strange...

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [anglmukhii](http://anglmukhii.tumblr.com) hmu anytime! :)


End file.
